Peter Jackson
thumb|Alfred Hitchcock në dyllë te Madame Tussaud′s Alfred Joseph Hitchcock KBE lindi më 13 gusht 1899 në Londër dhe ka vdekur më 29 prill 1980 në Los Angeles. Ishte një regjisor dhe producent filmi me prejardhjen angleze. Më 20 prill 1955 marri Hitchcock nënshtetësien amerikane. Jeta dhe Veprat Me 50 filma, një seri, që emrin e tij e mbajti, dhe talentin e tij të vetreklamimi e ka prurë Hitchcock-it famë internatcionale të madhe. Megjithëse ai në karrieren e vet ka provuar në zhenre të ndryshme dhe shumica e filmave të tij janë përzieje me humor, që më shumti lidhet emri tij kryesisht me vrasje, paqartësi ( suspense ) dhe film trembshëm. Që ja ka prurë titullin jozyrtarisht „mjeshtër të Suspense“. Filmografia Film pa fjalë : Në kohën kur filmat janë xhiru pa fjalë - Silent films. *No. 13 (Unfinished, also known as Mrs. Peabody) (1922) *Always Tell Your Wife (Uncredited) (1923) *''The Pleasure Garden'' (1925) *''The Mountain Eagle'' (1926) *''The Lodger: A Story of the London Fog'' (1927) *''Downhill'' (1927) *''Easy Virtue'' (1928), bazur në një luajtur nga Noel Coward *''The Ring'' (1927), një tregim origjinal nga Hitchcock. *''The Farmer's Wife'' (1928) *''Champagne'' (1928) *''The Manxman'' (1929) *''Blackmail'' (1929) Film me fjalë *''Blackmail'' (1929) *''Juno and the Paycock'' (1930) *''Murder!'' (1930) *''Elstree Calling'' (1930) *''The Skin Game'' (1931) *''Mary'' (1931) *''Number Seventeen'' (1932) *''Rich and Strange'' (1932) *''Waltzes from Vienna'' (1933) *''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' (1934) *''The 39 Steps'' (1935), me Robert Donat *''Secret Agent'' (1936), *''Sabotage'' (1936) *''Young and Innocent'' (1937) *''The Lady Vanishes'' (1938), me Michael Redgrave *''Jamaica Inn'' (1939), me Charles Laughton *''Rebecca'' (1940), i vetmi film i tij që ka fituar Academy Award për filmi më miri. *''Foreign Correspondent'' (1940) *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (1941), written by Norman Krasna *''Suspicion'' (1941) *''Saboteur'' (1942), *''Shadow of a Doubt'' (1943) *''Lifeboat'' (1944), Tallulah Bankhead's roli më i njohur *''Aventure Malgache'' (1944), *''Bon Voyage'' (1944), *''Spellbound'' (1945), *''Notorious'' (1946) *''The Paradine Case'' (1947) *''Rope'' (1948) *''Under Capricorn'' (1949) *''Stage Fright'' (1950) *''Strangers on a Train'' (1951) *''I Confess'' (1953) *''Dial M for Murder'' (1954) *''Rear Window'' (1954) *''To Catch a Thief'' (1955) *''The Trouble with Harry'' (1955) *''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' (1956), remake të filmit e tij të 1934. *''The Wrong Man'' (1956) *''Vertigo'' (1958) *''North by Northwest'' (1959) *''Psycho'' (1960) *''The Birds'' (1963) *''Marnie'' (1964) *''Torn Curtain '' (1966) *''Topaz'' (1969) *''Frenzy'' (1972) *''Family Plot'' (1976) Epizoda televizive *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Revenge" (1955) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Breakdown" (1955) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "The Case of Mr. Pelham" (1955) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Back for Christmas" (1956) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Wet Saturday" (1956) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Mr. Blanchard's Secret" (1956) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "One More Mile to Go" (1957) *Suspicion: "Four O'Clock" (1957) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "The Perfect Crime" (1957) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Lamb to the Slaughter" (1958) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Dip in the Pool" (1958) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Poison" (1958) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Banquo's Chair" (1959) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Arthur" (1959) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "The Crystal Trench" (1959) *Ford Startime: "Incident at a Corner" (1960) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Mrs. Bixby and the Colonel's Coat" (1960) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "The Horseplayer" (1961) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents: "Bang! You're Dead" (1961) *The Alfred Hitchcock Hour'': "I Saw the Whole Thing" (1962) Category:Producentë amerikanë Category:Producentë anglezë Category:Regjisorë amerikanë Category:Regjisorë anglezë Category:Lindje 1899 Category:Vdekje 1980 an:Alfred Hitchcock ar:ألفريد هتشكوك arz:الفريد هيتشكوك ast:Alfred Hitchcock az:Alfred Hiçkok bat-smg:Alfreds Hėčkuoks be:Альфрэд Хічкок be-x-old:Альфрэд Хічкок bg:Алфред Хичкок bn:আলফ্রেড হিচকক br:Alfred Hitchcock bs:Alfred Hitchcock ca:Alfred Hitchcock cs:Alfred Hitchcock cy:Alfred Hitchcock da:Alfred Hitchcock de:Alfred Hitchcock el:Άλφρεντ Χίτσκοκ en:Alfred Hitchcock eo:Alfred Hitchcock es:Alfred Hitchcock et:Alfred Hitchcock eu:Alfred Hitchcock fa:آلفرد هیچکاک fi:Alfred Hitchcock fr:Alfred Hitchcock fy:Alfred Hitchcock gl:Alfred Hitchcock he:אלפרד היצ'קוק hi:एल्फ़्रेड हिचकॉक hif:Alfred Hitchcock hr:Alfred Hitchcock hsb:Alfred Hitchcock hu:Alfred Hitchcock id:Alfred Hitchcock ilo:Alfred Hitchcock io:Alfred Hitchcock is:Alfred Hitchcock it:Alfred Hitchcock ja:アルフレッド・ヒッチコック ka:ალფრედ ჰიჩკოკი ko:앨프리드 히치콕 la:Alfredus Hitchcock lb:Alfred Hitchcock lt:Alfred Hitchcock lv:Alfrēds Hičkoks mk:Алфред Хичкок ml:ആല്‍ഫ്രെഡ് ഹിച്ച്‌കോക്ക് mr:आल्फ्रेड हिचकॉक new:अल्फ्रेड हिच्कक् nl:Alfred Hitchcock nn:Alfred Hitchcock no:Alfred Hitchcock pl:Alfred Hitchcock pt:Alfred Hitchcock qu:Alfred Hitchcock ro:Alfred Hitchcock ru:Хичкок, Альфред sa:अल्फ्रेड हिच्कक् sh:Alfred Hitchcock simple:Alfred Hitchcock sk:Alfred Hitchcock sl:Alfred Hitchcock sr:Алфред Хичкок sv:Alfred Hitchcock sw:Alfred Hitchcock ta:ஆல்பிரட் ஹிட்ச்காக் th:อัลเฟรด ฮิตช์ค็อก tl:Alfred Hitchcock tr:Alfred Hitchcock uk:Альфред Хічкок uz:Alfred Hitchcock vi:Alfred Hitchcock vo:Alfred Hitchcock war:Alfred Hitchcock yi:אלפרעד היטשקאק zh:亞弗列·希治閣